<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covert Art for- The Consequence of Hiding by JackyJango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092471">Covert Art for- The Consequence of Hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango'>JackyJango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Art [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cover Art, M/M, Protective Erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is completing his PhD at Oxford when he finds himself in dire need of a new job to support himself and Raven. Erik is a grumpy Mutant Student Counsellor who has yet to fill his student assistant position. Enter Prof. MacTaggert and her matchmaking ways to bring her student and her friend together (in platonic, professional compatibility, of course). Will things stay platonic for Charles and Erik? Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Art [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/919491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covert Art for- The Consequence of Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/gifts">g33kyclassic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995308">The Consequence of Hiding</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic">g33kyclassic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like the cover lyric!<br/>Cheers! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...<br/>Also, <a href="https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/">JackyJango</a> on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>